


Boo

by Lovelyziam



Series: Tumblr Drabbles [13]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 14:17:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19378420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovelyziam/pseuds/Lovelyziam
Summary: Zayn pressed himself tighter against the wall, pressing a hand to his mouth to stop any noise from escaping. He was well hidden, the alcove dark and shadowy, a perfect spot to wait out the two boys chasing him.





	Boo

**Author's Note:**

> The original prompt can be found on tumblr [here](https://lovlieziam.tumblr.com/post/185855212801/48-and-ziam-ofc)!

Zayn pressed himself tighter against the wall, pressing a hand to his mouth to stop any noise from escaping. He was well hidden, the alcove dark and shadowy, a perfect spot to wait out the two boys chasing him.

Zayn was pretty sure they wouldn’t find him. He had too much experience in remaining hidden, in being practically invisible while others tried to seek him out.

Zayn heard footsteps approaching, the tell-tale  _thud thud thud_  of his chaser’s footsteps. Zayn felt his heart rate spike, his pulse thundering through his veins at the prospect of being caught out. He slid down the wall, crouching in the corner in case the need to spring into action arose.

The footsteps slowed down and whispering started up in their wake. It was too quiet for Zayn to make anything out. He couldn’t be sure what was being said, but he was almost positive he heard his own name among the murmurs. Well, a version of his name, anyway.

The whispers cut off abruptly, and Zayn felt his heart rate spike again. The footsteps had stopped, and the voices were close, which meant one of two things: either the boys chasing him had some suspicious of his current hiding place, or they were stopping to regroup, to potentially plan out a better way to find him. Zayn was hoping it was the latter; hoping he was too well hidden to be found this soon.

Zayn strained his ears, leaning forward a little in his crouch to try and hear what was going on. It was still eerily silent, the boys just feet from him giving no indication of their next move. Zayn’s hands twitched with inaction and a little bit of excitement. There was a good chance he had been caught, his hiding place had more than likely been exposed and adrenaline slowly started coursing its way through his veins.

“Boo.”

Zayn jumped up from his crouched position, spinning on his heels as his frantic heartbeat thundered in his ears. He shoved the owner of the voice forcefully away from him, taking a deep breath and trying to will his heartbeat to slow.

He was met with twin faces of amusement, neither boy doing a good job of hiding their endless giggles.

“Ha ha, very funny,” Zayn started, bringing his arms up across his chest as he rolled his eyes. “Let’s just go ahead and give baba a heart attack during an innocent game of hide and seek.”

Zayn watched as his son was consumed once again with helpless giggles, his eyes almost disappearing behind his chubby cheeks. Zayn’s heart skipped painfully in his chest, his ribcage expanding as it swelled with affection. That was undoubtably Liam’s laugh, and it was made more obvious when Zayn looked up to meet the man’s warm, brown eyes. Liam’s own cheeks were pushed up, his eyes crinkled with the force of his laugh.

Zayn’s breath caught, suddenly overwhelmed with the sheer amount of love he had for these two boys. They really were his whole world.

Zayn felt himself being pulled under their spell, a couple giggles slipping past his own lips. He stepped forward, giving Liam’s shoulder another shove.

“You’re a child, you know that?” He glanced down at their son, still smiling up at his two fathers. “No wonder the two of you gang up on me so often. You’ve got the same mentality.”

Zayn watched as his son nodded seriously, stepping forward and holding his arms out for Zayn to pick him up. With a put-upon sigh, Zayn reached down and did just that. All three of them knew it was just for show, Zayn was still shamelessly soaking up the untempered affection their son was prone to give him. He never wanted it to end.

“Yeah, bu’ you still wuv us, baba. We your fav’rite. You said so this mo’nin’.”

Zayn let out another helpless little sign as Liam walked forward, snuggling into the side of Zayn that wasn’t currently holding their son.

“Yeah,” Liam murmured, his voice impossibly amused. Sometimes Zayn really hated him. “You wuv us, sweetheart. We’re your faaavorites.” Liam practically sang the last word, not even trying to hide the laughter in his voice.

Zayn found himself rolling his eyes again as he buried his own smile in their son’s hair. “I can’t imagine what possessed me to say that. Must’ve been real tired this mornin’, huh?”

The boy in his arms let out an indignant squawk, one that sounded weirdly similar to the noise that came out of Liam’s mouth.

“Heeeyy,” both boys started at the same time, and this time it was Zayn’s turn to fall into helpless giggles.

“I’m kidding!” Zayn placed a placating kiss to their son’s forehead before doing the same to Liam. “There really isn’t any other people on this planet who I love as much as I love the two of you.”


End file.
